


The JSEgo house

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anti's a bastard, Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Henrik von Schneeplestein - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Jackieboy Man - Freeform, Jameson Jackson - Freeform, Kinda, Marvin the Magnificent - Freeform, Overstimulation, Smut, Teasing, aaaaa, and now you're there too, but if you want you can just read chapters of your fav boy, chase brody - Freeform, idk how to tag still, soft, some poly stuff ish, that works too, the egos all live together, you basically have 6 boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Jacksepticeye egos all live together. And somehow, you've found yourself in their home. What kinda shenanigans will you encounter...who knows :^)Basically you live with the ego's and its not weird that you go around kissing a bunch of pretty boys. Some egos will have smut, some only fluff. Depends a bit idk. Hope you enjoy anyway~
Relationships: Antisepticeye/Reader, Chase Brody/Reader, Henrik von Schneeplestein/Reader, JackieBoyMan/Reader, Jameson Jackson/Reader, Marvin the Magnificent/Reader
Comments: 28
Kudos: 119





	1. Late night visit (Anti)

So, how you ended up here is a long story and, frankly, not that important. You were having a great time.

The ego's were all a bit vary at first, but very sweet. You were a fan after all, which was a bit exciting for them. They'd joke about who was your favorite and what story you liked best. "No, it's OBVIOUS she's MY biggest fan!" They'd say, striking a stupid pose, making you laugh. You'd play along, say someone was your favorite, only to change your mind the next day. 

"Oh, I know I said you were my favorite Marvin, but JJ held a lil puppetshow and I adored it!" You'd grin. It was a dumb game, but really fun. Even Henrik jumped in on it, bringing you a drink here and there, checking in on you, but refusing to accept he was competing for the title of the 'best ego' too. You felt like you were surrounded by a bunch of friends, it was great.

While everyone was indeed nice to you, Marvin and Jackie were a bit extra protective. From what, you first didn't understand, until Marvin straight up told you one day to avoid being alone with Anti. That only made you curious, but neither of the egos wanted to explain to you _why_ you shouldn't be alone with him. Ever since you arrived, Anti had been just as interested as the others. He joked alot, teased you, scared you by popping up suddenly behind you. He seemed nice, but the warning from Marvin had you wondering.

"He's- let's just say he has a bit of a....I-I mean...he's nice but..." Chase had stuttered when you asked him. "Just, trust us on this one, alright?" He had said before taking off, only leaving you with more questions than before. You were determined to find out what was so 'bad' about Anti.

One evening, you were heading towards the kitchen for something to eat. Or maybe something to drink? Some tea would be nice.  
The area was empty. Henrik and Jackie were both away, working. Chase was probably locked up in his room, playing games or watching movies. JJ and Marvin, you didnt know. But atleast they weren't down here, that you knew.  
Grabbing a cup, you prepared some tea and leaned against the counter, cup in hand. You took a long sip, feeling it warm you up.

"Oh, hello." You almost spat your tea out on the ground as the voice startled you. You forced yourself to swallow, looking up and meeting Anti's gaze.

"Jesus fuck man, don't DO that." You coughed, wiping your mouth with the back of your hand. He just laughed, taking a step towards you.

"What'cha drinking?"

"Just some tea." You smiled, wiping the droplets off the cup as you almost spilled it when Anti scared you. 

"Where's everyone?" Anti leaned against the wall on the opposite side of the kitchen.

"Uh, everyone's pretty much busy doing their thing. Work and whatever." Suddenly, something clicked in your head. People were busy. And you had Anti here. It was the perfect time to find out why you were told to stay away from him when you were alone.

"You know-" You started, setting the cup down on the counter behind you. "Marvin told me something rather...interesting, the other day."

"Oh?" Anti cocked an eyebrow.

"He told me I should avoid being alone with you. Care to explain to me why? Are you really that _dangerous?_ " You grinned, leaning forward and crossing your arms over your chest.

Anti looked puzzled for a second, then burst out laughing.  
"Oh, I guess I understand why he'd say that." He grinned. "What, you _afraid_ of lil ol' me?"

You snorted. "As if-"

"Cause you should be." His smile grew a bit sinister, sending a shiver up your spine. Anti in the videos, in the fandom, was indeed dangeous. But here, he seemed harmless enough, just like any other ego. You realized maybe the reason he hadn't done anything 'bad' yet was because you were always around the others. If he tried anything they would immediately be on his ass. But now, you were alone.

Maybe this wasn't the best idea.

Anti must have noticed your expression changing, 'cause he laughed again. The lights in the ceiling flickered, and your heart started beating a bit faster. In the blink of an eye he was suddenly closer to you, standing in the middle of the kitchen rather than at the opposite wall. Your breath hitched.

"How-"

"What's that saying? Curiousity kills the cat?" He stepped closer, and you subconsciously took a step back, hitting the counter.  
"Maybe you shouldn't have stuck your nose where it doesn't belong, kitten."

You swallowed, pressing yourself back and trying to look somewhat unfazed. Anti was now face to face with you, one hand on each side of the counter, trapping you. God dammit, where were the others when you needed them. Chase was upstairs, that you knew. But even if you yelled, he'd probably not hear you.

"But maybe, I can show you why the others don't trust me." Anti's voice was low, a shit eating grin on his face. You were expecting a knife to your throat or something like that. You gasped in surprise when he pressed his leg against you, rubbing between your legs. Blood immediately rushed to your face, making you as red as ever.

"That'd be fun, wouldn't it?" His breath was against your ear, his hand making its way down to your hip.

Oh..... _oh._ So this is why Marvin didn't want you close to Anti.

You were too surprised to get a word out, not noticing him moving until his lips brushed against yours. "Hm?" He grinned at you. You were about to say something, but when you opened your mouth your words were swallowed as he kissed you. You squeaked, squeezing your eyes shut as you instinctively grabbed onto his arms. You could feel that smug grin against you, making you want to hit him, but you melted into his touch. This felt wrong, somehow. But you didn't want it to stop-

"What in GOD'S NAME IS THIS!?" Marvin's voice scared you, making you jump and break the kiss. Anti looked unbothered, just glancing back towards the man standing in the entrance to the kitchen.

"Keep it down will ye-"

"Anti I TOLD YOU to leave her ALONE-" Marvin stomped up to you both, practically dragging Anti off of you.

"I cannot trust you with _anything,_ can I?" He put himself between you and Anti, glaring at the other ego. Anti just smirked, gave you a wink and dissapeared. Your face was absolutely flushed.

"Are you alright? I thought I told you to stay away from him- he's....very _flirtatious_ by nature." Marvin sighed. " _VERY..._ flirtatious."

You nodded. "It's fine- Im fine. Uh, just caught off guard."

Feeling several different kinds of ashamed, you thanked Marvin and said goodnight, grabbing your tea and hurrying up to your room. God, how would you ever face either of them again.

________________

3am. Your phones brightness blinded you as you checked the time. Rolling over, you sighed. Whenever you tried to close your eyes and sleep, it would feel like ghost hands were roaming your body. Anti's lips against yours, his body pressed against you-

You buried your face in your pillow, groaning. Why were you so affected by this. You wondered what would have happend if Marvin didn't stop him. Or, stop you both. It's not like you were resisting. Would he have gone even further? The thought sent butterflies to your stomach. You had never slept with someone before. Being a virgin wasn't something you exactly told anyone, you felt a bit ashamed about it, even though you felt like you were never in a rush to sleep with someone. But now, you couldn't resist thinking about sneaking away to Anti's room. Would he be gentle? Rough? _Fuck, what am I thinking about-_ You thought, covering your face with your hands.

It only took your brain a few seconds to decide. Standing up, you made your way to your door, opening it carefully. The house was pitch black, everyone asleep. As you crept down the hallway, a shiver ran through you. The dark hallway creeped you out, but you kept going. Anti's room was at the very edge of the house, making you tip toe a good while before you reached it. Only as you were standing infront of his door, you realized what the hell you were doing. Was he asleep? Maybe he didn't intend on going that far at all. Maybe you were making a fool out of yourself-  
A familiar knot formed in your stomach, and you couldn't deny how much you wanted his touch. Even if it didn't lead to anything. Taking a deep breath, you carefully opened the door, peeking your head inside.

"Hello?" You whispered. "Anti?"

You snuck inside, closing the door behind you. Your eyes had adjusted to the dark already, but you still couldn't see anything. Or anyone.  
Sighing, you turned to head back. You opened the door again, only to be met with a tall shadow infront of you. You almost screamed, but quickly threw your hands up to cover your mouth. It really didn't take you long to recognize Anti, and when the fear melted away, it turned into anger instead.

"What the HELL Anti!" You whispered angrily. "I could have fuckin' woke up the whole house! Don't _scare_ me like that!"

Anti snickered, taking a step forward into his room. "What are you doing here?" He spoke in a hushed voice.

Ah. Right.

"Uhm- I just....you know-"

"Oh, but I don't know." He sounded smug. Fucker-

"I was just...gonna check in on you." Anti closed the door behind him. "You know, just check you were okay and-" He stepped closer, only a few inches away. "....check...if you were..asleep.." Your words trailed off.

"Hmm. Im okay. How are you? Can't sleep, kitten?"

"....Not really."

You almost jumped as his hand reached up to grab your chin, tilting your head up to look at him. "How's that?"

You glared. "You know exactly what you're doing."

"Mm, maybe. Did I keep you up?" That shit eating grin was back. "Were you laying in bed squirming just thinking about me?" 

"If you're gonna be like that, maybe I'll just leave." You bluffed, just wanting to wipe that smug grin off him. But it backfired.

"Alright" He laughed, stepping away from you. "Door's right there."

_God dammit._

You continued to glare at him. He had you wrapped around his finger, and he sure fucking knew it. You sighed. What was even the point it trying to hide it?  
So, instead, you took two steps back, further into his room. When the back of your legs hit the bed, you sat down, not breaking eye contact.

"Thought you were leaving?" Anti smirked.

"Cut the act. Just come here." You pulled your legs up on the bed, shifting backwards so you were seated in the middle. You only took your eyes off him for a second, but when you looked back he was gone. You just stared, looking around in pure confusion.

"Anti-" your whisper was interrupted by a sudden gasp as you felt two arms snake around you from behind.

"Didn't Marvin warn you, though? Should you _really_ be doing this?" He purred in your ear. The hair on the back of your neck stood up.

"Who cares-" You mumbled, turning away to hide your blush. "Just....touch me again. Please."

"I am touching you." _This bastard was teasing._

"No- Anti! You know what the fuck I mean-"

"Beg."

Your breath hitched, and your face grew hotter. "What..." You mumbled under your breath as you felt your heart beat faster. 

"B̷̞̏͆ė̷̳g̶̠̓̂͘." He repeated, and it felt like low static was surrounding you. Your mind felt fuzzy.

"Please....please Anti, touch me."

Anti let out a content hum, letting his hand drop down between your legs and prying them open. It was embarrassing how quickly he coaxed a moan out of you. All it took was his hand pressed against your sex. You slapped your hand above your mouth, groaning as you felt your face heat up. It was like your body was on fire. All it took was his touch to set you off.

Anti on the other hand seemed incredibly amused. So amused that he decided a better position was you underneath him, and his head between your legs. You barely realized what he was up to until he ripped your pyjamashorts and underwear off, unraveling his unnaturally long tongue. You gasped, staring at him in pure fascination.

"How the hell-" But as that long tongue lapped along your clit, how was the least of your worries. With a whimper and a moan you threw your head back, arching at the weird sensation. 

"Hholy shit- aahn, Anti-" Your voice was already shaking, your body squirming. Anti groaned, pushing your hips down into the bed, holding you in place. You thought this was the best feeling in the world, until his tongue slid inside you instead. You yelped at the unfamiliar sensation, but quickly began moaning as you realized how _incredibly_ good that felt.

"Fuck, Anti- mmh, if you keep doing that, I- I wont last-" What felt stock of electricity traveled up your spine, as Anti's tongue found your sweet spot. You practically howled, grabbing his hair and grinding your hips against him subconsciously.

"FUCK- Oh _please_ do that again!"

And he did. It didn't take you long all to unravel. The feeling felt so new, so intense. You weren't a stranger to masturbating, but this was a whole new level of pleasure. Your body was shaking, whimpers slipped through your lips as you rode your orgasm out. You shivered as he pulled his tongue out, your body falling limp against the bed. Anti sat up, looked down at you and laughed. A sudden feeling overwhelmed you, and you grabbed his arm to yank him down. He let out a surprised noise, but it was quickly cut off as you kissed him hungrily.

"You're awfully affectionate." He mumbled against your lips, before you pressed them against his again. He humoured you, kissing you back and letting you hold him close. But nothing good lasts forever, and you whined as he pulled away to sit up again. The sound of his belt quickly made you realize what exactly was going to happen. Fear washed over you, and before Anti positioned himself at your entrance, you sat up and stopped him.

"What?" He cocked an eyebrow. You swallowed.

"Im....I've never...." The words were hard to get out, and you felt ashamed for some reason. But that was all it took for Anti to understand, thankfully.

"Im your first?"

You nodded.

"Aw, isn't that cute." You were pushed back down, a soft kiss against your neck. "I'll be gentle, kitten."

His words calmed you down a bit, but as you felt him push against you, you tensed up. "Relax." Anti mumbled, moving up to kiss your forehead. "This might sting, but it'll feel good. I promise." All you managed was a nod as you took control of your breathing, forcing yourself to relax. You winced as he started to push in, it did sting indeed.

"Ah- Anti, careful-" You whispered, tensing up again. Anti's lips were on your neck, leaving soft kisses all over. "Relax" He repeated. "It'll feel good in a second."  
You tried your best to relax, slowly letting him inch further in. "Are you not done yet?" You whined, and he laughed above you. "Halfway in, doll."

"Jesus christ-"

Slowly but surely, Anti pressed further into you. The feeling was strange, but you eventually got over the pain. As he started to move slowly, discomfort quickly switched to pleasure. It felt so weird, but so good. You could definitely get used to this.

"You're doing so good, kitten." He praised you as he started to thrust faster. You almost choked on your breath, whining and moaning underneath him. "Feel so good, just for me. Fuck-"

His sweet side was melting away, and it shouldn't have made you that excited. "Fuck me-" you spoke before you were even able to think. "Please."

"Don't-" He groaned, pushing you down into the matress. "Don't tempt me, doll. I can and _will_ break you. You're- ah, you're lucky im going easy on you."

His voice sent shivers through you, the way he looked made you feel like you were falling for him. Hard. Disheveled and eyes clouded with lust. _"Fuck..."_ You mumbled, turning your head away and hiding your face. You couldn't tell if it was the afterglow clouding your judgement or not, but god did you want to kiss him again. To hold him, to make him happy, make him feel good.

"Aw, why so shy?' And that smug tone wiped away all those fluffy happy thoughts and made you want to hit him instead.

"Shut up-" Your voice was hoarse.

You squeaked in surprise as the arm hiding your flushed face was pulled away, and Anti kissed you. The kiss was rough, but passionate. Your arms immediately wrapped around him, your moans muffled against him as he started going faster. Your moans turned to whines as you felt that knot form in your stomach again.  
When you tried to pull away from the kiss to catch your breath, you only found yourself being pulled back. Anti's hand held you in place, still kissing you hungrily. It took a hit to his side to get him to back off, allowing you go catch your breath. Or well, if he hadn't begun thrusting into you faster.

"Fuck-" You choked as you were getting close to the edge again.

Anti was getting close aswell. His pace started to get uneven and he cursed under his breath. The mix of his hard thrusts and how he moaned your name made you unravel a second time. You bit down on your own hand to prevent yourself from screaming, whimpering and squirming as your body felt like it was on fire. But Anti was still going. Your body was already worn out, your mind clouded with pleasure and exhuastion. You whined his name, begging him to hurry up.

"Its- fuck, Anti, its too much-"

"Im sure a strong lil kitten like you can take it." He snickered, leaning down to capture your mouth in another kiss. His touch felt cold against you, and you sighed as you leaned into his touch, reaching up to gently hold his face as he kissed you. All you could do was hold on and hope he was done soon as the overstimulation only got worse.  
If it was the tender gesture that set him off, you weren't sure. But suddenly his lips left yours and he bit down on your neck, causing you to shriek. It stung and you winced, but you were quickly distracted as Anti started cursing under his breath, chanting your name. Butterflies flared up and hearing him like this did things to you, even if you didn't want to admit it. He came, your name spilling from his lips, before he fell down and pushed you down against the bed.  
His breaths were raspy and they tickled against your neck, making you shiver. As he recovered for a second, you buried your hand in his hair, tracing down to his neck and over his shoulders. You swore you felt him shiver and whine against you, which awoke a strong urge inside of you to hold him until he fell asleep, comfortable in your arms. But nothing good lasts forever.

Anti groaned as he pulled out, sitting up and dragging his hand through his hair. You shivered at the sensation, squirming slightly before settling back down, comfy and content on the bed. Exhuastion was quickly catching up, as you let yourself relax and close your eyes. The last thing you remembered before passing out was Anti's voice as he praised you, calling you a good little toy. Then everything was blurry.

________________

You awoke in your room from the sound of laughter and talking outside your door. People walking by, but your mind was still too fuzzy to pick up what they said. It didn't matter.  
You sat up to check your phone when you realized how sore you were. In an instant memories came back to you. "Oh, shit-" You mumbled under your breath. Well. Atleast Anti got you back to your own bed. Anyone walking into see you in Anti's bed would have been a disaster. You fell back down on your back. _Maybe Anti wouldn't mind another late night visit soon.._


	2. A mutual feeling (Chase)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negative thoughts occupy your mind. You can't sleep. Thankfully, someone can help you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I might add more JSE ego stuff here. Heres a short and soft Chase thing cause. Im sad and I want a Chase hug. Thats all

4am. Dead quiet.

A still night. No wind, no traffic outside, no people. The world was still and quiet. Everyone in the house were asleep. Except for you.

Another panic attack had grasped you. But it wasn't like the usual ones you had. This one was quiet, and numb. Usually you'd cry, shake, hug yourself. But tonight, it was as if your body couldn't react. Everything was all in your head. But you also felt numb. Just so....empty.

It was a scary feeling.

When you tried to sit it was like gravity and your own body worked against you. It took you about 3 minutes to find your strength to sit up, putting your feet down on the cold floor. Your movements were not fully yours, as if you were on autopilot. You weren't sure where you were going, but you found yourself opening your bedroom door and stepping out into the hallway.  
It was dark, and somewhat cold. The wooden floor creaked ever so slightly under your feet as you shifted in place, unsure what to do. Why were you out here again?

_To get away. I just need to get away for a bit._

Your gaze landed on the door closest to your room. It was Chase's room. Every step you took felt fuzzy, like static. You found yourself supporting your weight with a hand against the wall as you moved. His door was dark brown, a bit wore down. A note was taped to it. _Chase's room. Anti, stay out for the last fucking time !!!_  
You wanted to smile. The guys never failed to make you smile with their stupidity. But your face remained blank.

The door creaked as it was slowly pushed open. The room was dark and silent, except for the faint sounds of slow breathing. You squeezed yourself into the room, slowly pushing the door shut behind you.  
Chase was asleep on his bed. As expected. Even he was usually in bed by atleast 3am. His carpet was soft against your bare feet, muffling your steps as you made your way further into his room. Hesitation clawed at your back. You didn't want to wake him up. Chase often struggled to sleep, so disturbing him when he did so was not something you enjoyed.  
But you longed for someone. Someone to talk to, someone to hold you. Chase was no stranger to bad and sleepless nights. You knew that. And it hurt you. But now, that you were in a spot you, sadly, often knew he was in, you couldnt help but to go to him for comfort. He wasn't the happiest person. Maybe he had any tips. Any words of comfort. You grew desperate to silence the voices in your head.

"Chase." Your voice was hoarse as you whispered. "Hey, Chase?"

The ego below you stirred, his eyes flew open as he took a second to comprehend the situation.

"Wh-...what? Who? Yeah?" He groaned, rubbing his forehead as his posture relaxed again. He must have recognized your voice.

"Sorry. I know you were asleep. Im sorry." Guilt crawled up your spine. He looked tired, obviously. It was 4am, getting closer to 5.

"It's okay, it's fine- what's up?" Chase yawned, stretching slightly. "Is everything okay? What time is it?"

You stared at him for a second, not fully sure what to say. What was going on in your head at the moment was a whole story on its own. It was hard to explain, and you didn't want to keep him up.

"Do you remember that time I found you in the kitchen with an empty bottle of whiskey at 6am and I helped you get to bed and sleep?"

Chase flinched at your choice of words, probably remembering that situation more than enough. "Yeah-" He sighed. "Yeah, I do. What about it?"

"I'm having one of those nights."

"....Oh."

The room fell silent. It felt suffocating.

"Please-" You swallowed. "I-....I don't, I don't think I can be alone right now." Your words trailed off into a whisper. "Im sorry-"

Chase propped himself up on his elbows a bit. "That's okay- you're okay. You need anything? Water? Have you had anything to drink? Are you hurt?"  
His words were sweet, washing your anxiety away by the second. He looked genuinely worried. It tugged at your heart a bit, but it also felt nice. He cared.

"No, Im fine. Could I just.." Your hand moved up to grab your other shoulder, rubbing it gently as if you were trying to comfort yourself. "Could I stay here tonight? Im sorry if that's weird. Is that weird?" You looked down at him, hoping he wouldn't tell you no and send you away.

"Of course not- it's not weird." He huffed, looking around for a second as if he was searching for something. He shuffled a little bit, moving closer to the wall of which his bed was standing against. He threw some spare pillows and blankets away to make room, before he patted the empty space next to him. "Is this okay?"

It was like someone had hit you in the face with pure relief. You nodded, quickly crawling down onto the bed. Chase threw the blanket over you, tucking you in a bit before settling down infront of you. His bed was warm, and comforting. It smelled like him, obviously, and it was a comforting scent. Like when you hugged an old distant friend and their smell itself just brought you so much joy and comfort.

"Do you need to talk about it?" Chase wiggled down under the blanket, getting comfortable again.

"No." You mumbled. "Just comfort. Please. If that's alright."

"That's okay. I understand."

He moved a bit closer, grabbing your wrist gently. "You can wake me up if you need anything. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. Sleep well." He offered you a gentle smile.

"Thanks. You too." You returned it, feeling your chest warm up a little.

As if someone cast a spell on you, your eyelids were suddenly so heavy you couldn't keep them open anymore. Exhuastion caught up quickly, and you fell asleep as you felt Chase softly rubbing your hand with his thumb, holding you gently until he was sure you were asleep. He was worried, hoping you didn't face the same bad thoughts and demons he sometimes had to fight. He knew how it felt to feel absolutely helpless and lost, and he would never wish that upon anyone else. As he drifted off again, he swore he would make sure you knew you weren't alone.


	3. Your hero (Jackie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You encounter some assholes on your way home. You get away okay, but you're a bit shaken by the event. The ego's all comfort you, and share your anger towards the people who harassed you. You honestly expected Anti to go wild and murder someone, but to your surprise he's not the one out for revenge...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff and comfort uwu
> 
> Liebling = darling (in german)

"Here, liebling." Henrik offered you a cup of tea.

"Thank you." The warmth of the cup immediately soothed your shaking hands, and you took a long sip.

"Are you sure they didn't hurt you?" Chase mumbled as he rubbed your back, a worried expression on his face. He was sitting on the livingroom couch next to you. JJ was seated on your other side. They both held you gently.  
You shook your head, swallowing the tea, feeling it calm you down already.

"Fucking bastards.....they should die, who the F̷̘͇͎͎̥̹̖̿͐Ư̴̬̞̪̠̖͍̜͙͒̇̈́̂͛͠C̸͖Ǩ̸̢͓̺̺͉͓̱̩̬͛͒̍ do they think they are-" Anti paced back and forth.

"Calm down, Anti. Murder is _not_ the answer. We've been over this." Henrik shot him an angry glance. Anti was violent by nature, sure, and you suspected he had probably fucked people up in the past. But apparently he was working on not jumping to violence at the first sign of trouble. The other ego's were making sure of that.

"I wouldn't mind them dead." You mumbled under your breath.

"See!? L̵e̵t̶ ̶m̶e̸ ̷f̷u̷c̴k̷ ̵t̸h̸e̵m̸ ̵u̷p̴!̵" The glitching got worse as Anti grew angrier by the second.

"Anti, no." Chase pleaded. "We're all angry, but straight up murdering them will NOT help!"

"What if I just rough em up, then? Teach them a lesson-"

" **Enough.** " Jackie spoke. You all looked up at him. He had been silent for a while, standing in the back. It was obvious he was struggling to contain his anger aswell.  
"The important thing right now, is that Y/N is safe. I'll keep an eye out on patrol for them."  
Anti groaned, but accepted it. The others seemed content with this, and so did you. But still, you wanted those bastard to suffer. Somewhat, at least. They had followed you, yelled at you, threathened you. You were terrified. And you wanted them to feel the same way.

____________

Henrik had made sure you got to bed early, leaving you with a second cup of tea to help calm your nerves. But at this point, you were mostly angry. As you finished your drink and tried to sleep, your thoughts started to wander to what might have happend if the men who harrassed you had taken it one step further. What might have happened if you didn't make it home as quickly as you did?  
You felt disgusted, and still upset.

The clock was getting closer to midnight, and you were struggling to sleep. Endless thoughts of "what if's" kept your heart beating fast and made your stomach twist. You felt nauseous.

"Maybe a glass of water will help."

The house was once again silent as you crept downstairs to the kitchen. Everyone was most likely asleep, except for Henrik. He usually stayed up late, working, but he did so in his office. So the house would still most likely be empty. Imagine the jumpscare when you turned into the kitchen and almost walked into someone.

"jeSUS-" You yelped, jumping back. You were quick to recognize the figure, but that didn't stop you from being startled. "Anti-" you wheezed, clutching your chest. "How many times have I TOLD you not to....scare..." Words got caught in your throat, first as you realized Jackie was standing behind Anti. Then as you realized they had specks of blood on them. Jackie had taken his jacket, gloves and mask off, probably getting ready to wash them. Anti had some blood on his knuckles and some on his shoulders.  
"What the- Are you guys okay? What the fuck did you do!?" You stepped forward, examining them for any open wounds.

"We're fine." Jackie spoke. "Why are you still awake?"

"I was just gonna- No, no no, what are YOU doing? Who's blood is this-" Realization hit you like a truck as a lightbuld lit up above your head. "Did you...."

"We found the fuckers you met." Anti grinned, seeming way too happy. "Taught 'em a lesson."

"You didn't- Jackie!? You didn't _actually_ kill them did you!? Why didn't you stop him?" You motioned to Anti, assuming he was the one who went after the guys. "How did you even find them?!"

"It was my idea." Jackie admitted. He rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding your gaze. "I wanted to.....find them."

You just looked at him. Jackie was no stranger to fights, he was a hero. But going after someone like this...? It was more Anti's thing.

"They're alive, relax." Anti answered your previous question. "Just beaten up."

"Oh...o-okay. That's.....a relief." You sighed, pinching the bridge of your nose. "Jesus christ, guys...I didn't expect this from you, Jackie. Anti? Sure, but you?" You glanced at Anti. "N-no offense.." 

"None taken." He chuckled.

"Sorry." Jackie kicked the ground lightly, avoiding looking at you still. You just sighed again, and stepped closer to Anti to give him a quick hug. "Thank you....I guess." Your words were muffled against his chest. "I can't deny...I'm glad they didn't just get away with this."  
Anti huffed, ruffling your hair as you stepped back again. "Come get me whenever you need someone beaten up." He joked, giving you a wink. "I'll leave you two alone." He then grinned before glitching, dissapearing right before you.  
You shot Jackie a questioning glance, but he was still avoiding your gaze. "Can I..." He breathed. "Can I follow you upstairs?"

"Sure...of course."

Grabbing a glass and filling it up with water, you headed back to your room, Jackie right behind you. Your room was dark, but you managed to put down the glass on your nightstand just fine, and then crawl back into bed. Jackie remained in the doorway.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Yeah...yeah." You looked at him as he stepped inside, shutting the door softly behind him.  
"Hey." Your voice turned more serious. "What's up? Why are you acting like this?"

Jackie let out a deep sigh. "Im not exactly proud of what I did tonight. We only.....'taught them a lesson'. I guess. But still..."

"Im grateful that you did but...you didn't have to, you know."

"I know! I know....but, I just couldn't stand the thought of them treating you- treating **anyone** like that and getting away with it! I just..." His words trailed off. "I just got so angry."

"Hey-" You reached out for his hand, grabbing it and pulling him closer. "It's okay. Im okay, and those assholes probably wont ever bother anyone again."

Jackie nodded, grabbing your hand and squeezing it gently. He stayed silent for a second, before opening his mouth again, almost hesitating as he spoke. "Tell me if I do something bad."  
You were about to ask him what he meant, but as he leaned down to crawl over you, you shut your mouth. You fell down on your back as his hands came to rest on either side of your head. He stayed for a second, giving you time to stop him. When you didn't, he leaned down to capture your lips in a kiss. Butterflies flared up from head to toe, blood rushing to your face. Jackie sighed into the kiss, pressing himself closer and wrapping his arms around you. "Is this okay?" He whispered between kisses. "Tell me to stop-"

"I don't." You cut him off. "I don't want you to stop."

A smile so genuine spread across his face, you were almost surprised. The ego peppered you in kisses all over your face, causing you to burst out laughing. His arms squeezed you tightly as his attack on your face stopped, letting you catch your breath again. His lips went down to your neck instead, leaving a trail of soft kisses which had you relaxing in his hold with a content sigh.

"No one will hurt you." His breath tickled your neck. "Ever."

Warmth spread throughout your chest. Jackie let out a confused hum as you pulled him up again to kiss him softly.  
"You're really sweet." You smiled. "Thank you."  
You giggled again as the man above you dropped down, squeezing you ever so tightly and rolling over so he was infront of you instead. "Stay?" You mumbled, burying your face in the crook of his neck as your legs tangled up together.  
"I'd love to." He hummed, stroking your hair.

It didn't take long before you were both knocked out.


	4. Sleep well (Henrik/Dr. Schneeplestein)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henrik struggles to not grow attached to the sound of your slow breaths and the feeling of your body next to his as he lays down to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started out as a fluff thing but then I got into a mood™
> 
> Liebling = darling  
> Sheiße = shit  
> Du bist wunderschön = you are beautiful

Henrik tossed and turned, not being able to sleep or relax no matter how hard he tried. His thoughts were loud, his mind refusing to settle down. Since when did he have trouble sleeping?

_______________

Work had been absolute hell.

For 2 weeks, you hadn't gotten a good nights sleep. You had to cover for your coworker who was in an accident. They were fine, but unable to work. So for 2 weeks, you had not only been working your normal shifts, you also covered for someone else. You were thankfully given longer breaks and if you had to step away for a minute you were allowed to do so. But that didn't change the fact that you were **exhuasted.**

When your boss finally got their shit together and got new people to help cover for your coworker, you asked for a break, to recover. Your boss was thankfully somewhat nice and agreed that you had been working way too much lately. And seeing that you got paid more for working longer shifts during the last 2 weeks, you could also afford it. So, a whole week off work to sleep well and rest up.  
You usually struggled to sleep well before work in general. You always got worked up, thinking _I have to sleep now, or else I'll only get 7 hours of sleep before I gotta get up!_ and stupid stuff like that. It made it difficult for you to unwind and relax, and you never really slept well, always twisting and turning all night. So now when you were off for an entire week, you looked forward to sleeping.

Well, that didn't work out.

The first night it was the same. Couldn't relax, didn't sleep properly. _Okay,_ you thought to yourself, _my brain is just not used to not having to get up for work. I'll sleep well tomorrow night._

Spoiler alert, you didn't.

3 days in and you still couldn't get a good nights rest. The stress of you wanting to rest up before you got back to work only made you sleep worse.

Eventually, you went to Henrik.

"So, what about sleeping medicine?" The doctor scratched his chin as he looked at you.

"I can't" You sighed, "I've tried it before. It only makes me unable to wake up properly in the morning and I have really weird dreams. Not a fan."

Henrik was struggling to find a solution to your problem aswell. But that didn't stop him from trying.

_______________

"May I come in, my friend?" You stirred in your bed as a soft knock and his voice came from the other side of your bedroom door. You shot a quick glance at the digital watch next to your bed. 2am already.

"Sure?" You called out, sitting up. The door creaked as he opened it, and as he closed it behind him aswell.

"How are you feeling, liebling?"

"Tired." You mumbled. "Can't sleep."

"I'm worried about you, Y/N." Henrik sat down on the edge of the bed. "You have been overworking yourself far too much, and you need proper sleep in order to recover."

You hummed, pulling your legs up to your chest to hug them. "Not much I can do, but try and sleep until I finally do, I guess."

The doctor sighed, staring at you in silence. You shot him a confused glance as he reached out for your face, but let him. He moved your hair away from your face a bit, bedhead making you look like a damn troll. He huffed and smiled, letting his hand fall down to rest at your cheek. His hand was warm, and you found yourself closing your eyes and leaning into his touch. You didn't see the surprised and nervous face Henrik made at your tiny gesture.

"Could you stay?" Your request was sudden, earning a hesitating "Uhm-" from him. 

"You don't have to-" You quickly added. "Just a thought."

"I will." Henrik answered quickly. Clearing his throat, he spoke again. "If it might help you sleep."

And so he sat with you, speaking quietly about his day, watching you smile and relax. It took around 30 minutes of him ranting about all sorts of things before your eyes fluttered closed. Henrik talked lower and lower, making sure to not wake you, before whispering a "goodnight", and leaving the room.

The next day you woke up feeling somewhat well rested. The comfort of having someone helping you sleep seemed to do the trick. So you asked Henrik to sit with you the next evening aswell. The evening after that, you didn't even have to ask. He simply showed up as you were getting ready for bed. He took his seat next to you as you layed down to sleep, and he started talking. Listening to his voice was calming, and you were out within minutes.  
But this time, he didn't leave immediately. He stayed, carefully dragged his fingers through your hair, pulled the blanket up a bit, and then left. His heart was beating fast as he carefully closed the door behind him.

_______________

You eventually went back to work. You felt well rested, and life kept going as normal. Henrik didn't stay with you every night anymore, only if you were feeling extra tired and felt like you needed help sleeping. He seemed to enjoy talking about his day, and you surely enjoyed listening. So it felt like a win-win situation.

Except for when he started saying no when you asked him if he could help you sleep.

The first time you just brushed it off, maybe he had a lot of work to do. The second time you felt a bit dissapointed, but accepted it. The third and fourth time....you started to feel nervous.

_Did I do something? Maybe he disliked it from the very start but put up with it just to be nice?_

You stopped asking him. It felt like the best thing to do.

What you were unaware of, was why Henrik didn't want to stay with you at night anymore.  
The last time he did so, he couldn't bring himself to just leave when you fell asleep. As if his brain shut off and his body moved on its own, he found himself crawling down next to you on the bed. His hand came to rest on your cheek, and he found himself drifting off as all he heard were your soft breathing as you slept peacefully.  
Just before he fell asleep aswell, it felt like he slapped himself mentally. _What in the world are you doing?_ He thought to himself, before quickly making his way up and out of your room.  
The doctor walked straight to his own room, throwing his clothes off and went straight to bed. He felt ashamed and creepy, thanking god that you didn't wake up to see him settling down in your bed. What would you think of him if you did?

_______________

You slept alright without Henrik's help. But Henrik, he could barely sleep at all.

His thoughts wandered, you would just not leave his mind. How peaceful you looked when you slept. How you'd smile as he talked on and on. _Im going mad._ He thought to himself.

_As long as I just...stay away._ He groaned as he turned in bed again. The clock showed 2:47am. _This will pass. Everything will be normal soon enough._

As he threw the blanket over himself and turned the pillow under his head in an attempt to get comfortable, he barely heard how his door opened.

"Henrik?" Your voice came out as a whisper. Henrik sat up, meeting your gaze. You were in your pyjamas, hair messy as always. The cold floor sent chills up your spine, making you wish you put on slippers or socks before heading out from the comfort of your bedroom.  
You were struggling to sleep again. But this time, not because you had work the next day. Worry plagued your mind, as you noticed a shift in the doctors behavior over the last days. He seemed tired, annoyed, and like he was trying to avoid being around you for too long. The other egos had noticed too.

"Im sorry, I knocked but you didn't answer..." You started, breaking the silence. "But I heard you move around- I just wanted to check if you were okay."

Henrik sighed, dragging his hand through his hair. "I am okay, liebling. What's wrong?"

"I should be asking you that." You shifted where you stood, crossing your arms over your chest. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." He spoke, his tone of voice barely convincing.

"Uh-huh. I call bullshit."

"I am okay. Why are you here? Can you not sleep?"

You huffed, feeling confident enough to walk up to the doctors bed. But you quickly stopped, realizing he wasn't wearing clothes- _Obviously, he's in bed, jesus christ._ Butterflies flared up in your stomach. _Now is not the time for this!_

"I'm here because of you acting weird!" You quickly said, trying your best to keep your gaze on his face. _Don't look at his chest, that's creepy-_

"Weird? I am-"

"Yes, weird!" You cut him off. "You're tired, Henrik, we all noticed. You seem bothered, and....I just wanted to make sure I didn't step over any boundaries which made you uncomfortable. Like, when I asked you for help with sleeping. Im sorry if I did or said anything weird."

The look on Henrik's face could best be described as hurt, and confused. "Liebling- No, nonono, you haven't done anything wrong. It was me-" He ranted, catching himself revealing too much. "Im.....I was...growing too fond of your company. It was stupid, unhealthy." He pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. "I just wanted to make sure I didn't do anything idiotic-"

You were sure your heart was going to beat out of your chest. You had a faint memory of Henrik laying down next to you one night. You felt the bed dip next to you, but when you stirred awake you heard the door shut and he was gone. Convinced it was just your imagination, you forgot about it. Did it actually happen?

"Look, Y/N." Henrik spoke again, looking up at you. He really looked exhuasted. It tugged at your heart. "Im sorry, you haven't done anything wrong. I just felt like I was starting to....feel things which were completely out of line."

"Out of line?" You questioned quietly.

"Ja, you simply asked for help with your sleeping problems. I had no right to believe it meant anything-"

"What if it did?"

Silence filled the room. Henrik looked at you, eyes wide.

"Did-"

"I just wanted help." You spoke. "But I really enjoy your company. I felt safe next to you. And, if you're okay with it, I would like to help you sleep, too."

Henrik was left speechless, unsure what to say.

"Please, Henrik. I don't want you staying up all night cause of me. We can help eachother rest?"

You took a step forward, reaching out your hand. He simply nodded, taking your hand in his. A smile spread across your face, as you crawled into bed and immediately pushed him down to settle down with your head resting on his shoulder.

Henrik was worried you'd feel how hard his heart was beating. He took a shaky breath as he pulled the blankets up, tucking you in carefully. You ended up next to him instead, facing him with a content smile on your lips. He looked unsure, but moved closer to hold you.

"Is this alright, liebling?"

"Very much so." You cuddled up closer, closing your eyes and sighing happily. Henrik was resting his head on one of his arms, the other one resting on your side. Sleep was creeping up on you, but you were gently woken up as you felt a kiss pressed ever so softly to the top of your head. You hummed, and another kiss was pressed against your temple. Then one on your cheek, one on your nose, and another to your cheek.

"I thought you wanted to sleep?" You chuckled as the hand on your side snaked around you to hold you closer instead.

"I do, but, forgive me for not wanting to take this moment for granted." When you moved to meet his gaze, his hand came to rest on your cheek, his thumb brushing against your bottom lip. Warmth spread from your chest, and a shiver went down your spine. It was already so late....what did another 30 minutes or so matter?

"Want me to help you relax?" You mumbled in a mischievous tone. Henrik cocked an eyebrow, opening his mouth to speak, but it turned into a sharp inhale as your hand traveled down his chest to his lower stomach. When he showed no sign of stopping you, you let your hand travel further down. He muttered something in german as you pushed him over to his back as you shuffled down and settled at his hips. He lifted himself off the bed to allow you to remove his underwear, and then he fell down again, one arm thrown over his face to hide him. 

"You okay?" You asked, making sure you weren't stepping over any lines. 

"Ja- yes, yes. I am." He mumbled, and your hand went to grab his length. He hissed at the contact, hips immediately bucking. You started moving your hand slowly, stroking up and down as the ego started muttering to himself in german. He let out a low groan as you moved to take him in your mouth, hand still moving as your head started bobbing up and down.

"Ah, sheiße-" Henrik moaned, and that sound sent another shiver down your spine. Urged on by the sweet sounds spilling from his lips, it didn't take long before he started panting and chanting your name. You were surprised as he suddenly sat up, grabbing your shoulders and pushing you off of him.

"Y/N, I wont last-"

"I know." You licked your lips, wiping drool off your chin. "That's kind of the point." You flashed him a grin.

"Little brat-" Henrik huffed before grabbing you and spinning you around, placing himself above you instead. "You are too much of a tease for your own good." His hand went up to hold your wrists, the other one worked on pushing your shirt up. Your face flushed bright red as the cold air hit your chest. 

"Du bist wunderschön." He mumbled above you, before his hand traveled down to take care of your shorts aswell. His mouth went to attack your neck, leaving lovebites and open mouthed kisses as his hand traveled down under your underwear. Your hips instinctively bucked as his fingers found their way down, his thumb stroking your nub as he slid one digit inside of you.

"Fuu-UUck-!" His hand which held your wrists dissapeared, but you kept your arms above your head as you squirmed against him. Your moans were swallowed as his lips suddenly crashed into yours, which you happily accepted as you kissed him back. Henrik moaned against you, picking up a faster pace as his fingers easily drove you closer and closer to the edge. 

"Henrik-" You whimpered between kisses.

"Oh god, you drive me absolutely insane." He growled against you, his hand suddenly leaving your sex as he propped himself up on his elbows over you. You whined at the lack of friction, but quickly realized he was positioning himself at your entrance.

"Y/N?" He breathed, kissing you quickly. "Can I-"

"Fuck, yes, you don't even have to ask!" You whined, your body singing at every touch. "Please, Henrik!"

His lips came crashing against yours once again, your yelp silenced as he pushed into you. His pace began rough, making you squirm and whimper against him. He nipped at your lower lip, and you happily granted him access, letting his tongue ravage your mouth. The kiss was hungry, causing butterflies to flare up again. Everywhere your skin touched his felt like heaven, you wanted to hold him close and never let go. The sudden joy you felt made you smile against his lips, and you swear you heard him curse under his breath. You threw your head back with a moan as he suddenly hit your g-spot, sending shivers all through your body.

"Aah- fuck, do that again!"

"Hush, liebling." Henriks voice was hoarse, "Or you might just wake up the whole house." His tone was more teasing than worrying, as he smirked down at you. 

"But maybe, you don't mind that?" You let out a questioning noise as he suddenly sat up, throwing one of your legs over his shoulder. You quickly realized what he was doing, as the new angle allowed him to over and over hit all the spots and nerves inside you which made you shake. You threw your hands up to muffle your shriek, begging that no one was awake, or they'd surely hear you.

Henrik chuckled, his grip on your leg tightening. "Oh, don't swallow your pretty cries, sweetheart. I love the way you sound."  
His other hand moved down to stroke your clit as he started thrusting harder into you. You almost shrieked, biting down on your hand in an attempt to stay quiet, but moans and cries spilled from your lips. 

His panting got louder, and his thrusts uneven as Henrik started reaching his edge. You were chanting his name at this point, feeling that familiar knot in your stomach form.

"Fuck-" he moaned, falling down to support his weight on his elbows. "Y/N, I wont last much longer. I want you to come, I want you to feel good." He left kisses along your neck, biting down every now and then, leaving marks all over. You were whimpering his name. 

"Come, sweetheart. Let me make you feel good."

And like that, you were suddenly pushed over the edge. "FUCK, HENRIK-" you yelled out, forgetting all about staying quiet. You squirmed against him, pleasure washing over you like a tidal wave. Your body was shaking as you rode out your orgasm, hands clawing at the egos back. In the middle of your ecstasy, Henrik fell over the edge aswell. He growled into your ear, a few last hard thrusts before he came. His voice sounded heavenly like that, as he cursed and praised you, whispering about how good you were. He suddenly let his body drop down, squishing you against the bed.

Your panting as you both attempted to catch your breath filled the room. The doctor shifted slightly, pulling out of you before he let himself fall back down again.

"Are you on the pill?" He mumbled against your skin, his breath tickling you slightly.

"I am." You sighed, smiling happily from the afterglow. "Don't worry."

Henrik hummed, and his body grew heavier. "Henrik-" you mumbled, petting his head affectionately. "Henrik, we should clean up before we sleep."

He stirred a bit, a low groan leaving him as he lifted himself off of you. "You are right." He mumbled, before getting off the bed, pulling you up with him. 

"What are you doing?" You questioned, but following him as he dragged you off to his bathroom.

"Shower." He grumbled. "I will care for you properly."

"Its past 3am, Henrik." You laughed, but he insisted on getting you clean. The warm water felt nice against your skin, as Henrik stepped into the shower with you. He was barely able to keep his eyes open, so you let him lean against you as the water ran down both of you, rinsing you off. You kept talking to him as he stood there, making sure he stayed awake. After a while he moved away, pressing a kiss to your head as he stepped out of the shower and dried himself off.

"I'll change bedsheets..." He yawned as he left the bathroom, leaving you to dry off and get ready aswell.  
When you stepped out of the bathroom, Henrik had just pulled out clean underwear for him from his closet. He handed you a shirt of his, which you happily pulled over your head. Back to bed you both went, Henrik falling asleep the second his head hit the pillow. You smiled to yourself, crawling up next to him and drifting off aswell.


	5. Sick (Marvin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've caught quite a nasty fever, and Henrik's helping you recover. But when Henrik needs go head off to work for a few days, Marvin finds himself responsible for your wellbeing.
> 
> (Just some short fluffy care stuff~ And a small Anti moment in there cause I can. Also kept this gender neutral!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit-  
> So. Uh. How you been?  
> I know I haven't updated this in god knows how long, and im REALLY SORRY! ^^' I am really not a writer, and I only do write when an idea pops up in my head, rather than getting an itch to write and then forming a story from scratch. Im sorry, i should have updated with any kind of info but...life's been stressful. So if I ever die again, sorry. Im just very slow at these kinda things. When I feel done with this AU/work, i will mark it as finished. If it stays unfinished, chances are im just taking a break. Thank you for being patient with me!

"How comfortable are you with Y/N?" The doctor was packing his medical bag in a rush. Marvin stood in the doorway, watching with a worried expression.

"What kind of question is that, Henrik? We're as close as they are to you? What's going on?" He took a step forward. Henrik closed his bag and turned to face the magician.

"I need a favor from you, Marvin. You need to care for them."

____________________________________

Your head was pounding. Rolling over with a groan, your only hope was to wait for the painkillers to kick in.  
You had caught a fever, and a bit of a cold. Your only rescue in your time of pain and suffering had been Henrik. He had regularly been checking in on you, helping you to eat, drink and making sure you were taking your meds. But Henrik had an emergency call and would be gone for a few days. He gave you a rushed explanation that Marvin would help care for you in his place. As sweet as Marvin was, he was no doctor, and you had honestly been a bit worried at first.

"Knock knock." Came from behind your door, and you croaked a "come in". Lo and behold, there he was. Marvin was carrying a glass of water and some plain crackers, easy for you to get down.

"How are we doing, champ?" You snorted at his nickname, shifting slightly under the covers.

"Headache." Your voice was hoarse. You sounded tired.

His meanor changed slightly as he put the plate and glass down on your bedside table. The bed dipped as he sat down next to you, reaching out to brush your hair out of your face to check your temperature. It has become sort of a routine, his cold hand pressed against your forehead to make sure you weren't overheating.

"Temperature today?" He mumbled.

"Lower than yesterday." The words came out as a sigh as you leaned into his touch when his hand slid down to your cheek.

"You have a headache?"

"Mmmhm...but I took some painkillers a few minutes ago." Your hand wandered up to grab ahold of his wrist. You nuzzled into his hand with a smile, cherishing how cold he was against your burning face. His thumb started moving, petting your cheek fondly. You shivered in delight when his other hand came to rest on your neck, tracing up behind your ear and burying it in your hair.

"You're like a puppy." He chuckled, scratching your head softly. Your headache slowly faded, or maybe it was your ability to focus, but what did it matter? Marvin was saying something, but your will to listen had faded away aswell. Instead, your fever affected brain came up with the bright idea to wrap your arms around him and pull him down ontop of you. Marvin stuttered something next to your ear, but you were growing more tired by the second.

"H-hey? Are you okay? Do you need-".

"Stay?" You whispered, face burying in the crook of his neck. Marvin thanked the gods that you couldn't see his face right now, and simply mumbled a "Sure", before rolling over to lay next to you instead. "Pets." You demanded, moving closer and guiding his hand back up to your head. The magician sighed with a smile as he complied, starting to play with your hair and scratching your head softly. It really took you less than a minute to pass out.

____________________________________

The next time you woke up, your body wasn't burning and pounding anymore. It was freezing and shaking. You sat up, hugging yourself as you also realized you were sweating. It was like you were stuck in a freezer but your body thought you were overheating.

 _Not feeling good- Need help. Where's Henrik-_ Marvin. You remembered him staying with you. But to your horror, he was nowhere to be seen now. He must have left as you fell asleep.  
It was pitch black, outdoors and indoors. "It-its nighttime." You stuttered, shivering as you made your way out of bed. Your brain really wasn't 100% awake, as you didn't think of the possibility that staying in bed was the smarter option in your weakened state. With shaky legs, you began making your way out of your room. Marvins room was downstairs, next to Henriks office. You just had to make it down the stairs.

_Easier said than done._

The only way to keep yourself from falling was leaning against the wall as you walked down the corridor. Everything seemed blurry and out of place as you reached the stairs, hands shaking as you gripped the railing. The second you attempted to make your way downstairs, your knees buckled under your weight, and you went flying down. Or, well, down a few centimeters. Your chest suddenly hit something hard and you were lifted into the air. Your legs instinctively wrapped around what was holding you, and you registered it was a person. 

"The hell are ye doing!?" Antis voice pierced your ears as he yelled at you, making you flinch. You clung to him for dear life, shivering against him.

"C-co-cold." You managed. "Im sick. Its- its cold. Marvin? Whe-where's Marvin..."

"Jesus, yer shakin' like a leaf." Anti carefully threw you up a bit, adjusting his grip and then marching down back to your room.

"N-no, Marvin- I have to find Mar-"

"I'll get him, stop whinin'." Anti muttered as he kicked the door open, making his way into your room. When he tried to put you down, you clung to him, almost dragging him with you. 

"I-im ssso cold."

"Ye ye, I hear ya. Hush, doll, I'll get 'im." A quick kiss was pressed to your cheek as he undid your tangled fingers from his neck, and in a flash, _or a glitch?_ , he was gone. You whined when you realized you were alone, crawling under the blankets with a whimper. Your entire body was just trembling, and it was starting to cause you pain.

Rushed footsteps were heard from the end of the hallway, and finally, Marvin was there. He looked dishelved, tired and worried.

"Y/N? Anti said you almost fell- what happened? Are you okay?"

You reached out for him with both hands, which he quickly reacted to, stumbling up to your bed and almost throwing himself down. His arms wrapped around you, and he felt so warm.

"Cold." You whimpered. "Im so cold." Your brain was struggling to comprehend everything going on, all you knew was that in a second you were suddenly alone again, Marvins warm embrace far away. But before you managed to voice your discomfort, he was back, another blanket in hand, and it was quickly thrown over you. To your delight, he also crawled back into the bed, tucking you in tight and wrapping his entire body around you. You were still shivering, but with Marvins warm arms around you and two thick blankets above you, your body started to heat up. The trembling stopped as you again managed to relax. 

"Hush, dear. It's okay, I'll keep you warm."

You sighed, cuddled closer, and let sleep sweep you away once again.


	6. Cuddlepile! (All egos but with a lil more Anti)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You convince the guys that cuddling is very nice and they should do it more often. Anti doesn't fully agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter already?? Yes. Im soft for Anti-

When you first made yourself comfortable in the house, none of the egos were really....'touchy'.  
A hug here, a pat on the back there, but that was it. Which was fine and all, but the longer you stayed, and the more comfortable you got around them all, the more you wanted a hug. Or some cuddles.

The guys quickly got comfortable with hugs, no problem. Though, the cuddling was a little more awkward at first. Most of them got nervous, but they also realized they really missed more physical affection than just a hug. Quickly they got more comfortable with cuddling, thanks to you. So you got yourself 6 new cuddle buds. And you were thriving.

Jackie was a clingy cuddler. He liked to wrap himself around you, squeeze you almost too tight and hold you as close as he could.  
Marvin was soft, holding you gently, making sure you were comfortable and petting your hair as he hummed you softly to sleep.  
Chase liked to be held. He crawled up in your arms, asking for you to play with his hair or stroke his back. But he also loved spooning you, pulling you in close and passing out with an iron grip. Escaping his embrace had proven to be hard.  
Henrik was...a bit stiff, at first. It was mostly you crawling up into an ball next to him, and soon an arm sneaked around you, pulling you close as he stroked your side with his thumb carefully.  
Jamesons favorite cuddle position was laying facing you, legs and arms tangled together as you both rested. He liked to stroke your cheek fondly.  
Anti only ever cuddled you in the private of yours or his room. He'd allow you to enter his room and crawl up to fall asleep on his chest, or with you spooning him as he slept. Or he'd come into your room, grumble something under his breath and fall down ontop of you, face buried in your neck and arms wrapped around you. 

Cuddling became more common in the house, so did physical affection in general. You'd get a kiss here, someone wrapping their arms around you there, sometimes a hand or two traveling up under your shirt or down your-

_Ahem. Anyway._

And sometimes you'd walk in on two of the egos cuddling infront of the TV. That was the case today.

Marvin and Jackie were watching a movie as you entered the livingroom. Marvin had an arm up on the back of the couch, and Jackie was leaning into his side. You saw a wonderful opportunity, and made your way down to sit in between the two of them. You were instantly showered with attention from Jackie, while Marvin wrapped an arm around you, giving you a quick kiss to the temple before switching his attention back to the movie. It wasnt long before Chase came in, got jealous, and crawled up next to Jackie. And then Henrik sat down next to Marvin. Next came Jameson, crawling up next to Henrik, to which the doctor answered with throwing an arm around him.

"The hell are all ye morons doing?" Anti huffed when he entered the room aswell.

"Cuddles!" You exlaimed happily, reaching out for him. Anti took a step closer, but wasn't prepared for you to grab ahold of his wrist and pulling him down to you. He quickly caught himself with his arms on the back of the couch, one knee on the seat and the other leg still on the floor. 

"Come cuddle!" You grinned, attempting to pull him down fully. Marvin and Jackie laughed, and you spotted what seemed like a blush creeping up in the glitching mans face. He huffed something under his breath before teleporting away in the blink of an eye.

"Awe." You pouted, falling back against the couch as Jackies arms snaked around your waist.

"Well he's no fun." He added.

"Anti isn't the most fond of touching and such. Im not really surprised." Marvin stated. You felt a bit dissapointed, but thought no more of it, returning to the movie with the rest of the egos.

__________________________

The movie ended, and you all went to bed. Or, well, you and Jameson did. Marvin had to practise new magic tricks for an upcoming show, Jackie had patrols and Chase most likely stayed up watching another movie or playing some games. The second your head hit the pillow you were out, the blankets comfortably wrapped around you.

Your bed dipping at your feet stirred you awake. Fear grasped you for the two seconds your brain struggled to comprehend the situation, as you kicked your way up against the wall to get away from the figure looming over you.

"Y/N." Anti spoke in a hushed tone, instantly calming you as you fell back down into the bed.

"Jesus christ- what the hell, Anti?'

"Hush." He whispered, snaking his way under the covers aswell before dropping himself down ontop of you. You let out a wheeze when the air was hit out of your lungs. 

"What are you doing?" You snickered, arms wrapping around his back as his head came to rest on your collarbone.

"What does it look like?"

"Aw, I thought you didn't want cuddles?"

"That was before."

You grinned at his tone of voice as he sounded almost like he was sulking.

"Are you mad at me for embarrassing you, hm?"

"The hell ye on about?" He shifted, lifting himself up to look down at you.

"I saw you blushing, my good sir. Seems like someone's a bit too tough to cuddle infront of the others, huh?" You wore a shit eating grin, feeling incredibly satisfied with your teasing. Your victory was short lived as one of Antis hands started attacking your side, causing you to shriek and laugh.

"Wha' was that, doll?"

"Okay okay- Im sorry! Im just messing- just messing!" You laughed, attempting to escape from his vicious attack. Relief hit you when he let you be, and instead attacked your neck with kisses.

You giggled and relaxed again, a content smile on your lips. You almost jumped out of your skin when you felt a sudden bite at your shoulder.

"I like to have you for myself."

All of your bodyheat rushed to your face in an instant. Antis kisses trailed up to your cheek before he captured your mouth in a rough kiss. You melted into his touch, butterflies flaring up as you pressed your entire body closer to his. The gesture earned a grin against your lips, and the glitch pulled away with a smug expression.

"Besides, I like the way yer body reacts to my touch. Wouldn't want the others seeing how needy you get just from me kissing ye, hm?"

You shot him an annoyed frown, but he was right. There was something exciting about Anti. His touch sent sparks through your body, and there was no denying it.

"Shut it, you green bastard." 

Anti snickered before wrapping his arms around you, settling down on your chest again.

"You're just gonna do that and then expect me to go to sleep?" You huffed.

"What ye talkin' about, doll?" He sighed, a grin plastered on his dumb face. You groaned, but started playing with his hair, stroking up and down gently. Antis body instantly relaxed as his breathing got calmer, and it didn't take him long to fall asleep.  
You sighed to yourself, but pulled the blanket back up above you both and settling down comfortably. 

You were happy that Anti felt safe enough in your arms to fall asleep so quickly.


End file.
